Shards of the Past
by Krianne-chan
Summary: Tokiya and Fuuko meet again after three years in very different circumstances...
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

**Shards of the Past**

Chapter I

I looked up as the loudspeaker crackled to life. "That's my flight!" I announced, jumping up and grabbing my duffel bag. I glanced at my teammates and gave them one last sad smile, "I guess this is it guys… see ya."

Yanagi sniffed, "Ooh Fuuko…" She burst into tears and hugged me tightly, for the last time.

For the last time.

I was leaving Tokyo. Why? I really don't know… I just had this feeling. A deep yearning inside me to go away, go to places I had only heard about and dreamt of. I wanted to live dangerously, risk everything, free of my protection in Tokyo.

I embraced Yanagi with equal strength, "Hey Yanagi… it's not the end of the world. I'll write to ya guys! I promise!" I looked at them all, trying to memorize every detail of their faces. It was probably going to be the last time I was going to see them all.

Recca Hanabishi was studying to take over his father's business someday. He has changed considerably since the Uro Butousatsojin. He had grown taller, he had become more matured, he even threw away the band-aid on his cheek. A few months ago, he had proposed to Yanagi, and of course, she had accepted. He gave me a small smile and punched my shoulder affectionately. "Good luck."

Sakoshita Yanagi was now a teacher at the neighborhood pre-school. Her long brown hair had lengthened into wavy locks cascading over her shoulders. Her features had blossomed into a beautiful young lady's, which made Recca fall head-over-heels in love with her, moreso. Her eyes were teary, but she smiled widely at me. "Call us, will you? And you must come to the wedding; you're my maid of honor."

Ishijima Domon, now studying to be a Physical Education coach. His threatening look diminished slightly as he grinned at me, "Good luck, kiddo." His hand tightened around Uyashiko Minato's, his girlfriend's, hand. No more Mohawk for him, said Mina-chan. And sure enough, he had shaved it off and he was as bald as bald could get.

Ganko Morisawa and Kaoru Koganei. They were high school students now, Ganko as a freshman, Kaoru as a senior. They had certainly grown. I was going to miss their childish laughter. Kaoru's voice had cracked a few months ago, and his high voice lowered a few notches to make the girls in his year swoon. Ganko still looked sweet and innocent and still had that childish flush in her cheek.

Notice someone missing? Yes. Tokiya Mikagami had literally disappeared. We don't know where he went, he just told us that he was going away a few months ago, then he vanished. We all resented him for leaving without even saying goodbye. Even Yanagi felt betrayed, and mind you, Yanagi has never felt any resentment for any of us.

My face darkened for a second, remembering what he had done. But I snapped out of my reverie when the last call came for the passengers of my flight.

I gave them all a flurry of hugs and goodbyes, and I turned away without a second glance. I knew that if I had, I would have crumbled in front of them.

And Kirisawa Fuuko does not crumble.

I boarded the plane and settled into the soft cushions of my seat.

"… next stop, John F. Kennedy Airport, New York!" said the intercom.

*****

Three years later…

Hn. How naïve was I then?

I placed a cigarette in between my fingers, and with the flick of the lighter, it was lit. I inhaled the nicotine and all the other chemicals that made me feel better, and as I released my breath, smoke clouds came from my nose. I shuddered. What was I doing to myself?

I used to be this nice, rather tomboyish girl from the suburbs of Tokyo. What am I now?

My cropped purple hair had grown long, into a tangled mess. Okay, if I bothered to comb it, it would look pretty decent, but hell, who cares? Who would see me anyway? I lived alone in my own measly apartment down in Brooklyn, the rat capital of the world. It ain't no home sweet home, but it's all my meager salary could afford.

Yes, I had a job. It wasn't much. I was just a waitress at a local bar. Not much? Ha! I can't tell you how many times I've been hit on these past three years. There was even one guy who tried to get his hands up my skirt. A kick to the groin was all he needed to back off.

I look at the beat-up old alarm clock on my side table. "Oh shit." I groan. It was already 7 pm. My shift was at 7:30. I snarled, as I grabbed my leather jacket off the bed and strode out the door, without looking back.

The fog greeted me as I stepped out of the door. Hurriedly locking my door, I walked quickly through three blocks of slush and ice. Winter in New York was the pits. It wasn't some Winter Wonderland. Snow usually melted the second it hit the sidewalk. The only place you could have gone to see snow was in Central park, and that was a long way from here.

I threw my cigarette down and stepped on it firmly with my spiked heel, before stepping into the Tiger's Eye. New York has funny names, I had told myself, the first few days I had stayed here. Grand Central Station, Bloomingdale's, Fao Schwartz... who the hell named these buildings?

I nodded casually at my boss, Irvin Tigers. He was a short man, kinda chubby and grumpy, with thin brown hair tied back into a ponytail. He had a weird fixation on calling me Missy. He nodded back, and gave me a look that said, Get over here. Sighing, I obliged, stepping behind the counter. "What's up?" God even my voice had changed, from a smooth pitch to a rough timbre.

He jerked his head towards a boisterous, laughing crowd and handed me a tray with small glasses, called shots, and two bottles of tequila. "Serve this over at Table Five. They're a buncha young executives who probably got sumthin' tuh celebrate about, cuz it's obvious that they've never been drunk before." He shot them a look as the table erupted with peals of laughter again. "Tell 'em tuh shut their mouths! They're disturbin' the other customers!" He stormed into the back, muttering something about, "Buncha beginners... dunno a thing about real drinkin'..."

I sighed once more. "Comin' right up, boss!" I muttered sarcastically. I balanced the tray in the palm of my hand and headed towards the table.

"To a Johnny Madison who *hiccup* single-handedly settled the case!" a man with sandy hair exclaimed, raising his shot of tequila and downing it in a single gulp. "To Johnny!" The people repeated joyously. A man with brown hair stood up and gave an exaggerated bow.

I rolled here eyes and put on a fake smile and announced, in a falsetto, "Here gentleman. Your drinks." I quickly arranged the shots in a circle and placed the two bottles in the center. In doing this, I was lowering my torso, revealing quite a lot of cleavage. Hey, that was my job. Look available, but don't be available.

"Heyyy... some kinda Oriental chick!" Sandy Hair said, drawing himself closer to me. I could feel his putrid breath on my neck, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I ran my finger down his cheek and drew away from him, purring, "Sorry hon, but duty calls," I jerked my head in the direction of the bar.

I turned away, but he grabbed onto my wrist. I was getting pissed. "Excuse me," I snapped, and wrenched my wrist out of his grip. He stared at me hungrily, "You don't want me?" He shrugged, "Suit yourself. Why don't I introduce you to my friend here? He's some kinda Oriental like you too. Maybe you could understand him."

"Arrogant, racist asshole," I muttered darkly. I clutched the tray tightly as the urge to throw it at his head overcame my senses.

"Stop it, Dennis," a voice interjected. "Leave her alone."

As I heard the voice, my ears pricked up and I shook my head. No way... it couldn't be him... he was long gone... it was no way that he was here in this very bar, defending me at this very moment...

"Aww Mikagami! I wuz just foolin' round..."

But it was him.

My eyes met familiar blue ones, once glazed with ice and steel, and now melted, jovial and merry. I took in his familiar features, his straight nose, his extremely handsome, formerly emotionless face, his smiling lips, his hair... his hair?!? His long gray locks had been sheared off, cut into a stylish, shaggy do. It was finally shorter than my own. It was still him.

"Tokiya..." I breathed.

"Fuuko. Kirisawa Fuuko," he whispered, softly. We looked at each other, until Dennis jostled him. "Ooh... looks like I hafta tell on you bro!" He cackled. "Vic's gonna be so pissed you're hitting on a waitress at a bar." He hiccupped and guffawed even louder.

I clenched my fist and stepped forward, glaring at him menacingly, when Irvin yelled, "Yo Missy! Table Twelve if you please!" I glared once more at Dennis, glanced back at Tokiya, then hurried over to table twelve.

As I wrote down the orders of two gangster-type fellows, my mind wandered to Tokiya. I gave him a quick glance and saw he was still sitting there, though not looking as ecstatic as a while ago. Did him seeing me affect him like me seeing him?

I rushed towards the bar to give the order of two beers. I wanted to ask him that question badly. But as my head turned to him again, he had vanished.

Again.

I cursed under my breath. I had just let him slip through my fingers when he was merely a few feet away from me. My old comrade, one who I haven't seen for a few years. I had so much to tell him, so much to share with him. About Recca, Yanagi, Domon, Kaoru, Kagehoushi, Ganko, Kondo... all of them. But even I haven't heard news from them since Yanagi asked me to come to hers and Recca's wedding a two years ago, which I politely declined, saying stuff about plans I had made before then. Bullshit. When I heard the hurt in her voice, I just stammered a goodbye and put down the phone. I couldn't bear lying. And if I went and they'd ask me about New York, I couldn't tell them about my misery lest they insist I move back and I would be telling more lies. I let out a sigh before scurrying off to another table.

The past was the past, and the present is now. Sure it was nice seeing that Tokiya was okay and alive and all, but he was part of my past, as were Yanagi and the others, and I was not willing to relive it for his sake. But I can't help but think if I have a future. I didn't think working in a bar would be a future that I wanted. But it was my only alternative.

Tokyo... I simply can't go back there and face Yanagi and Recca after missing their wedding. They would be angry and hurt, and I would have to be forced to tell them about my life here in the Big City. Then they would start to pity me. And I hate pity.

Let the Fates be, I tell myself. If they wanted you to see Mikagami again, fine. If they wanted to make Mikagami disappear again, also fine. I was living my life the way I wanted it to be lived. And that's all I ever want.

Shit. I hate thinking deeply. I poured myself a shot of tequila and downed it in one gulp. My vision blurred for a second, then normalized. I had mastered the art of drinking only a few months ago, and since then, I'd been drinking a few times to get my mind off of my problems. I'm not an alcoholic. I don't get drunk on my ass then stagger home. No. I can drink plenty amounts and still keep my sanity. That's what I learned from Irv.

I grabbed the beers from the fridge, and then brought it over to the gangsters. It was gonna be a long night.   



	2. Chapter 2

Shards 2

**Shards of the Past**

**Chapter II**

I shook my head. That was not Kirisawa Fuuko standing there in some hooker's outfit. The Fuuko I used to know did not do such things. She was a warrior for as long as I knew her, and a prideful one at that. She wouldn't let Dennis touch her like that without giving him a sock in the jaw. 

And yet it was Kirisawa Fuuko standing on front of our table in the Tiger's Eye. She wore a tight black dress that clung onto her figure and her violet hair tumbled over her shoulders, looking tangled. The makeup she applied to herself was done in a way that made her look sultry and ravishing, yet she only looked strange in the getup to me. Spiky boots completed her ensemble, the strings riding up her legs, contrasting with their pale color. 

She looks so different. Formerly bright hazel eyes were now dull and flat, with a tinge of what seemed to be pain. Her face seemed to have aged quite a bit. Maybe it was New York but I didn't know. Her nimble and lithe body now seemed frail and weak, probably not getting enough food. Her cheekbones seemed to show prominently like she was being starved, but then again, maybe it was the makeup. 

She clenched her fist and started to raise it to meet Dennis' drunken face when she met my stunned gaze. Her mouth parted slightly, and she whispered my name, as if she had never seen me before. Her fist relaxed, and she seemed to be just as stunned to see me. 

Dennis nudged me, "Oooh... bro! Looks like I hafta tell on ya! Vic's gonna be so pissed you've been hitting on a waitress at a bar." 

The fist tensed again, and she seriously looked as if she were to clobber Dennis that very second when the bartender yelled for her, calling her 'Missy'. 

She whisked away to another table, and I gazed after her, until Dennis poked me. "You know," Dennis mused philosophically, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Vic's a sensational girl all by herself. You shouldn't go around a break her heart like that. She'll be crestfallen once she knows about this." 

I snorted. Victoria Alexander, crestfallen? That'll be the day. 

I checked my watch and stood up. "Hey guys, it's been great. But I gotta go now." Before they could reply, or I don't know if they could, I grabbed my coat and left the bar, giving Fuuko one last glance. 

I stepped out into the street, coughing as the fog rose to meet me. I wasn't used to this. It was only now that I've been to this part of New York. I usually kept to Manhattan, as it was easily accessible bye cab. Owning a car in New York was fatal. 

I slung my coat over my shoulder, and walked down the street. The dim streetlight flickered, as I saw several hoodlums eye me. I wasn't afraid. After facing Kurei, hoodlums were like gingerbread men. I fingered the Ensui in my pocket, my fingers gripping the handle, ready to pull it out when necessary. However, the icy glare I sent them was enough. 

I sighed. New York wasn't the best place to live. I knew that. But that was exactly what I needed. The risk, the adventure, the thrill that was not to be found in Tokyo, was what I found in New York. That was part of the reason I left in the first place. 

The second part was because I wanted to relieve myself of the demons of my past. Mifuyu, Meguri Kyoza, Kai... Yanagi... I had indeed fallen in love with her. She was everything I wanted. She was everything I needed. She was my sister reincarnated. I just knew it. If I had her and my sister back, all in one, that would have made me the happiest man alive. But I loved her for more than my sister's face. She was truly kind and gentle and treated everyone with love and respect. 

Unfortunately, a certain ninja found her first. 

I used to curse the Fates for such terrible timing. Had I found her first, I would have had her. But I didn't and I don't. She loved him, I had spat out, him and not me. And that was that. When he had proposed and she had accepted, that was my breaking point. I knew I had to leave. 

When I arrived in New York, I felt myself lighten up for the first time. I don't know, but maybe the Big Apple got to me. I got a job at a law firm and quickly rose through the ranks as one of the top lawyers, along with Dennis and Johnny. I had learned how to smile, how to laugh, and I felt the burden on my heart disappear. 

I dated quite often, in order to forget about Yanagi. Some clients, some acquaintances, others colleagues. My latest girlfriend was Victoria Alexander, a savvy businesswoman who needed help with a customer suing her store. I settled the case and she and I had a few dates since then. I couldn't say I was in love, though the way Dennis says it, I seemed to be head-over-heels for her. 

But I wasn't. I can honestly tell you that. No one could match the feelings I had for Yanagi. 

Seeing Fuuko tonight somehow brought back those demons of the past. Thoughts I had carefully locked away came rushing forward, striking my heart with pangs of pain. But I didn't blame Fuuko or anything. I couldn't deny it, but I had missed her and her bizarre sense of humor. Seeing her tonight had definitely surprised me. 

And when she looked at me, it was plain in her eyes she didn't expect to see me either. Her mouth had parted slightly in surprise and she looked as if she wanted to approach me and talk. And I wanted her to. 

I wanted to know why she was here, where she lived, who she knew, what she knew, how she got here... and about Recca and the others. How were they, I had often mused. When I had left three-and-a-half years ago, they were all content and happy with their lives. I knew Recca and Yanagi were to be married, and Fuuko was a promising Meteorology student. Domon was attending the local college for Physical Education, and Kaoru and Ganko were still the kids they were. 

They were my family, my only family. 

After all these years, I have never thought about going back. I couldn't even think of facing them, after leaving without saying goodbye. I knew they were all furious at me, and I couldn't blame them. 

But I really did want to see them again. 

I turned on my heel and started walking briskly back towards the answers to the questions I had.   



	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! ^_^ LOTS of things to do actually... haha! So... next chapter... i dunno when... if you bug me about it in the reviews *hint, hint!* I'll try to put it out ASAP!   
Lurve,   
Kri-chan   
Krianne Greenleaf *haha! I wish...*****

**Chapter III**

I scrubbed the table roughly, as it gleamed like it was brand-new. I threw the rag into Sari Henson's hands. "They're all yours, sister," I joked, tossing my hair backwards. It was the end of my shift, and Sari was to take over for me. I waved casually to Irv and stepped out of the Tiger's Eye. It certainly had been quite an evening. 

Tokiya's friends had left a few minutes ago, walking crookedly. I smirked in the direction of Dennis, who leaned on the shoulder of his friend, Johnny, singing his rendition of "YMCA" into the cold New York air as they stepped out. Irv had given a small grunt of disgust. 

I wrapped the black leather jacket around me and ran my hand through my hair, keeping it away from my face. I walked in the direction of my apartment, fumbling for a cigarette in my pocket as I moved. I had finally located one and was about to flick open my lighter. 

"That's bad for you, you know." 

I whipped around and came face to face with Tokiya Mikagami. 

"You!" I gasped, surprised, "I mean, Tokiya! What the hell were you thinking, scaring me like that?!" I hurriedly tucked the cigarette into my pocket again and glared at him fiercely. Of all the bastards roaming on the streets of New York, I had to run into one I couldn't beat into a bloody pulp. 

He smiled good-naturedly at me. "Would you like to go get coffee or something? I'd like to talk to you." 

It was the first time I've seen him smile a smile that wasn't either forced or vindictive. He looked nice and friendly, in a strange, odd kind of way. He didn't look like he wanted to kill anyone. At least, I hope he didn't. 

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you asking me for a date, Mikagami?" I asked him testily. I was in no mood for one of his jokes. Silly grins or no, I'm not what you call a pushover. It took more than a few pickup lines to get into my pants, as I had previously taught several drunkards who had failed in the past. 

He chuckled softly, that annoying grin plastered on his face. He looked so smug in a way that I wanted to slap him. "Would you have allowed me to? Of course not. A friendly chat with a former comrade is all I ask for." 

Ha. My ass. 

I rolled my eyes, "You're still the arrogant jerk you used to be, Tokiya Mikagami." I flipped my hair back with a little toss of my head. "By the way. I never got to thank you for bailing on us three years ago. It was very very smart of you to do that. You should consider putting up an advice column. When in doubt, run away." I said all this with a look of pure innocence on my face. I somehow had the unnerving ability to do this sort of thing and it annoyed him terribly. Which were quirks in some ways but dangerous in others. 

He sighed, "I'll explain if you let me, Fuuko. Starbuck's good for you?" Without waiting for my answer, he hailed a cab and ushered me inside. "I haven't said yes, you know," I commented, while leaning against the soft cushions of the cab. 

"Oh really?" he murmured absentmindedly, "Right here, mister, thanks." 

I fumed silently, though enjoying the fruity scent of the Apple air freshener that cabs always seem to have. I haven't been in a cab since I drove from the airport three years ago. Oh it seemed so long ago. I felt my eyes closing as the heady Apple scent made me drowsy. 

***** 

I watched her all the way to Starbucks. She looked so thin and pale and scared, even when she was asleep... it scared me too. I couldn't imagine why this is how she had become. She had the talent, she had the wits, the beauty... I felt like cursing Fate again for letting her go down the drain. Wasted. 

Damn, was destiny a bitch or what? 

As the taxi pulled aside Starbuck's, she jolted awake. "Wha-? Oh, we're here..." She climbed out after me and waited for me by the entrance. I held out my hand jokingly, and she sneered and pushed it away. I laughed. 

As we entered the café, I smelled the caffeine and the cream and nearly melted with happiness. This was my heaven. Laugh all you want, but we lawyers have an affinity for coffee, and Starbuck's had the best blends I could ever want. This is where I often work. I enjoyed the quiet chatter of the folks here. It was a mutual desire to intoxicate our systems with caffeine. I stay in one table, with my laptop and briefcase, clattering away, and I see several individuals do the same. Workaholic's Heaven, that's what my officemates call this place. Chih. They should know. They've all been here at least once. 

Pushing her ahead of me, we sauntered towards the counter. "Two café lattes, please." 

She said nothing, only staring at our surroundings. Hadn't she been here before? That was nearly impossible, since everyone used to say that if you hadn't been to Starbuck's at least once a week, you weren't a New Yorker. I had laughed at that joke, but now I didn't even feel the urge to chuckle. 

She wasn't meant to stay here. She had to be home, in Tokyo, studying and researching the different signs of impending storms and tornados and other such calamities. She should have graduated at the top of her class, beaming proudly as everyone clapped for her achievements. She should have had a stable job, a nice warm home and dear friends to laugh with. 

She deserved that. 

God knows she does. 

"Two café lattes for Mr. Mikagami!" the girl at the opposite counter called out. She gave me a grin, "Here you go sir. Enjoy!" I tipped my head and smiled as a gesture of thanks. I loved it here. Every morning I would wake up and greet the day with a smile. Damn I sounded like a cheesy tourist. But I wasn't. I belonged here. I had finally felt exorcised of my demons. I had everything I had ever hoped to achieve. 

So why do I want to see them again? Just seeing Fuuko... makes me want to see my hometown again. I pushed away my thoughts, brushing them away for another time. I was supposed to talk to Fuuko about her condition, not about myself and my flares of homesickness. 

People who I deemed regulars of the coffee establishment looked warily at my companion. I knew what they were thinking. I would rather not say what it was, but if they would ever voice out their opinions about who I was with, they would have found themselves on the wrong side of my Ensui. 

Brash and bold, those statements were, but I could not help it. The annoyance I had once felt for Fuuko had now transcended into a feeling of brotherly protectiveness. I did not want her to be harmed anymore. I did not want her to be emotionally battered by such ignorant people who thought they knew everything. Because they didn't. 

Fuuko stood by me through a period in my past where we had faced death in the eye and survived. No one could ever feel the same kind of emotional bond that Team Hokage had felt during the finals of the Ura Butosatsoujin. Not even Yanagi. 

We sat down at a table near the window. People bustled by in the New York slush. I smiled. Even at ten o'clock at night, the Big City is still alive with action. I sipped my latte gently, the heat warming my insides. 

She held the cup gingerly and lifted it to her mouth, tasting the richness. Tilting it back all the way, she downed half of the hot liquid in one gulp. I stared at her, amazed. That would have burned her tongue! She took the napkin and wiped her mouth gingerly. She caught me staring at her and she frowned. "What is it?" 

"Didn't that feel... scorching?" 

She reddened, either in embarrassment or anger; it was hard to tell which. "I was cold." 

I blinked at her reply, and then threw my head back and laughed.   



	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for your positive replies! Well-appreciated! ^_^ I got this out as fast as I could, but with exams and all... being 14 isn't as easy as it looks! ^_^ Continue the reviews please! Sorry if this was so short! Next... Tokiya's POV!****

**Chapter Four**

"So?" 

"So what?" 

I scowled at him, crumpling the brown tissue in my hand. "I mean, 'so what do you want to ask me?' I can't stay long here; I live clear across town. You better state why you whisked me away to Manhattan at this ungodly hour in ten words or less." 

He sighed, twitching under my gaze. "I wanted to ask you about... you." 

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. "Me? Why the hell would you care about me?" I started ripping the paper into miniscule shreds. "Don't tell me. All this time you've been missing, you've decided to become a better and warmer person, all the while maintaining a high-paying job and a gaggle of girlfriends?" I meant to be really irritating so that I could go home and forget this whole thing ever happened. 

Why? 

Why?! 

I didn't need this! I wanted to die a measly and quiet death in my dark and contaminated little hellhole. Not to think that somewhere in this city, Tokiya may be puttering around his office, settling cases here and there (knowing his logic and strategy, he chose a good career) or dating young American women whose idea of revealing their depths of knowledge was lowering their cleavage. 

That might have sounded shallow, but hey! I worked at a bar and my exposure was very limited. I even did that myself, but I only did it for profit, not pleasure. That Victoria Alexander sounded just like she fitted perfectly in that category. 

Did I sound jealous? I hated to admit it, but I did. A little. When Tokiya left, I was probably the most affected and definitely the most worried. Sure, I had affinities for all my teammates during the UBS, because of all the things we faced together. But no one knew, and no one ever will know, that I had a certain affinity for a particular Ensui-wielding young man. 

Dammit, do I have to spell it out!? 

I liked him. 

Just that. Plain and simple. No, I wasn't in love with him. Curse the mere thought. I think it's obvious that I'm not the damsel-in-distress type who fell in love, swooning, with the perfect prince. It was too cliché for me anyway. Besides, he wasn't perfect. In the first place, the bastard never really opened up to any of us. Falling in love was a big issue for me. As far as I was concerned, I was never in love. Sure, I had a few infatuations here and there, and Tokiya was one of them. 

If you were a normal girl, you would understand why I developed an attraction to Tokiya. Hell, you could be a man and you'd still understand! I mean, his chiseled Adonis looks and feminine grace were so pleasing to look at that it almost made up for his asshole attitude. I'll bet a hundred dollars that Recca felt threatened by Tokiya's looks. I'll bet even more that Yanagi took a second look at Tokiya. 

The main reason, though, why I liked Tokiya was all because of my curious nature. I made it a personal mission to make Tokiya come out of his shell. I decided that it was too unhealthy for him to be in that way. So after the UBS, I had coaxed him gently and not-so-gently out of his shell. In the midst of all those days I spent pestering him, I felt this little tug in my chest. Whenever I was near him, I tended to go slightly red. 

I really thought I could to do it. I really believed that Tokiya could open up to us and change. After I told him about a joke about a chicken's other name, I thought I saw his mouth tug up a little. 

My heart leapt then. It was the closest thing to a smile that I had ever seen. I saw my mission coming to a close. I had been so triumphant that I was foolish enough to think that after he was healed and happy, I could tell him that I had liked him. 

Ha! Bully for me. 

He left two days after the chicken joke, and I was devastated. After all that time... he was really thinking about leaving. He didn't even say goodbye. He was never healing. That small grin wasn't probably even a grin. He was probably mocking me for my childish stupidity. He probably thought I was so stupid thinking that he might actually become a friend. 

He probably never even got the joke! 

That devastation turned to fury, and that fury fueled my desire to leave everything behind me. I had fooled myself so long ago that it was just a small need when now I knew. It was because I had failed. Laugh all you want. I know you think I'm stupid for throwing my life away because a guy didn't like me back. It wasn't just that. 

After he left, I had no one to stay with. Ganko and Kaoru were now like brother and sister. Recca and Yanagi had just gotten engaged. Domon met Minato and had fallen head-over-heels with her. Sure, we were still close, but whenever I was around them... they formed their little pairings and I sat in the corner brooding, alone. They never even realized that they were alienating me. And that hurt. 

It took me awhile to realize this. After six months, I just packed up and left. But even though I was hurting, I had to say goodbye. I didn't want to repeat Tokiya's mistakes. 

And now... seeing him now all happy and smiley made me feel somewhat aggravated. I wanted to scream and shout at him for making me feel that emptiness and inadequacy. But that wasn't the right thing to do. He didn't know what I had gone through after he left, so I really shouldn't blame him. I wanted to though. 

He raised his eyebrows, "Is that so hard to believe? Apart from the girlfriends comment, yes, that's precisely what I think you ought to think what happened." Then he laughed, a rich, deep rumble that erupted from his throat. "Look, we've barely seen each other for an hour and already we're fighting." 

I muttered darkly, "I didn't start it." 

"You really haven't changed Fuuko. Still as smart and sassy as ever." 

"And you, dearest Mi-chan," I simpered, blinking my eyes falsely, "You are still the terrified little rabbit who couldn't face the consequences of his actions." My eyes hardened. "This talk is over. I need to go. I still have to work to support myself, unlike you." My hands gripped the table to stand but Tokiya reached out and enfolded my hand in his. 

"Fuuko, please. Let's be civil and talk," he pleaded, his cerulean eyes shining with sincerity. "I know you are angry. I understand why. I would be angry if I were you too. But I had issues Fuuko, and I couldn't stay. I'm sorry if I didn't say goodbye, but... please?" 

Was he playing again? Or was he actually making an attempt to reconcile his friendship with me? If I accepted, would he leave me again? Once was enough. If he did it again I would have surely broken. I stared hard into his eyes. "On one condition." 

He sighed and retracted his hand. Strangely, my hand felt cold without it. I shook the feeling off. "What is it?" he asked carefully. He glanced tentatively into my eyes, and shades of blue battled against each other. 

"Tell me this. What was a chicken's other name?"   



	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for the reviews minna! ^_^ All very much appreciated... anyway... the much-awaited (??) chapter five! 

Shards of the Past   
Chapter Five 

"What was a chicken's other name?" 

I blinked. Of all the... "Pardon?" I asked again. I wasn't sure I had heard her correctly. A chicken's other name? Where on earth did she come up with such a stupid idea like that? Was she just torturing me? With Fuuko, it's hard to tell whether she's serious or joking. 

She raised an eyebrow at me. "I asked you if you knew what a chicken's other name is. If you do, I'll stay, if you don't, I walk. Deal?" 

I shook my head. "Alright, alright," I had succumbed, leaning against the smooth wood of the Starbuck's seats. I recall, a long time ago, she had asked me a similar question and I did not pay any attention to the punch-line. I had just smiled at her faintly, just to cover up the fact that I had not paid any attention to the joke. Strangely, she had stepped back when I did, as if surprised that it was possible that I could. And then her eyes softened and she smiled back. 

During my last few months in Tokyo, she had started to hang around me more often than not. I had suspected it was due to the sudden 'pairing up' of the people in their group and since she did not want to talk to Domon, I has guessed I was the only choice. She had tried to get me to lighten up, cracking stupid jokes that became stupider by as time went by. She hung around my house, eating my food, invading my private space... it was enough to drive me nuts. 

But as we spent more time with each other, I had started to look forward to her incessant optimism every morning. Everytime I went to school, I looked around to see if Fuuko would soon bound up to me, her cropped purple hair sticking to her neck because of the sweat accumulated from running and her cobalt eyes shining with excitement. 

To see me? I disregarded that. Nobody wanted to see me. Nobody wanted to see the real me, that is. All the girls in my supposed fan club just appreciated my looks. To an extent, they also admired my swordsmanship if they happened to come upon me practicing with the Ensui. Their attention was unwanted. All I wanted was my neechan back. Or Yanagi. 

But then I felt my attentions turning to Fuuko. Now she... she wanted to spend time with me, not because of my looks, but because she and I could relate to each other. She and I, along with Recca and the others, had gone through a period in our existence where we gambled our lives for Yanagi. We had almost gotten ourselves killed. 

I used to think she spent that much time with me because she wanted to show people that she wasn't a tomboy. But then I thought, Fuuko isn't like that. Fuuko doesn't care about what other people thought about her. She didn't care if people cursed her behind her back because she was with me all the time. She didn't even flinch when a girl almost slapped her silly in jealousy. She just shrugged and walked away. 

She didn't want me to end up like a depressed lunatic, killing himself in madness. And trust me, I would have, had it not been for her. Recca and Yanagi were getting too much for me and with the added knowledge that my Master had been behind my sister's death, it made me crazy, almost suicidal. 

She slowly made me realize that life was much better than the small shell I had enclosed myself in. She had taught me to appreciate the people around me, taught me to let go of Mifuyu's death, taught me to give a damn. And I did. Slowly, not automatically, but very slowly I had started to go out with the group. 

And I almost had fun, if not for Yanagi's and Recca's displays of affection. Fuuko always realized by discomfort and made it her personal mission to crack me up with corny jokes and passé punchlines. But I appreciated it, because I wouldn't see Recca make a fool of himself in front of Yanagi. 

She knew me. The real me. My fears, my hopes. She understood all the emotions inside me. 

Not just for my looks. Not just for my skills. 

She cared for me. 

When she told me that joke, and I had smiled at her, she had reddened slightly and smiled back, her eyes soft. I still remembered what that smile looked like. It was radiant and pure and genuinely happy. And I liked it. 

Then it hit me. 

I had started to fall for her. 

The visits. The time spent together. The jokes. The smile... little by little, I had started liking them, looking forward to them. Waiting for her by the school entrance every morning. Eating lunch with her in the cafeteria. Spending break times together. Going out with her and the others. 

I had started to love her. 

I didn't want to. 

It was bastardly of me, I know. I didn't want to love her. I did not want to get hurt again. I did not want to be disappointed again. I had suffered so much for eight years already. Falling in love with a girl was not what I had in mind. I had already decided long ago that love was a mere illusion. It did not last. Honor lasted. But not love. It never did. 

But I couldn't help love her. After that revelation, every time I looked at her, all I wanted to do was enfold her in my arms and watch her all day. I never tired of those twinkling blue eyes that were so jovial and merry. Nor that smile that was so warm and inviting. 

It was unhealthy. 

I couldn't stay this way. 

I had to leave. 

Two days after that, I fled to America. The Land of Opportunity, they called it. When I got there, I finished Law with the scholarship I had won back in Tokyo. Barely weeks after I graduated, I was immediately hired by a successful law firm and quickly became one of the top lawyers there. 

I dated. I convinced myself it was to be rid of Yanagi's demons. Not Fuuko's, because I decided to bury my feelings for the wind wielder once and for all. I wanted to forget what I felt for her. 

As she sat in front of me now, I couldn't help but feel a swelling in my chest. I was elated at seeing her again. I was still struggling to keep it down but I couldn't help it. I felt bubbly and happy at the sight of her. Yet she was snapping at me and being so antagonistic and, well, rude. 

What happened to the cheerful, warm girl I fell in love with? 

I was determined to draw her out of her shell this time. One good turn deserves another. What caused her to turn out this way? Where was she staying? Why wasn't she working as a meteorologist as she had studied the course for? Dozens more of questions ran through my mind. 

But first, the damn chicken joke. 

I stroked my chin thoughtfully, something I did whenever I was thinking very hard. Then her words came back to me, a vague whisper from my past which I had unlocked. 

"... Mi-chan! I have another joke! It is the best joke I've ever ever heard! Wanna hear it?" 

A raised eyebrow. "Go ahead Fuuko..." 

"Alright! Tell me this! What was a chicken's other name?" 

Silence from her companion. 

"Ya dunno?! Gawd and I thought you were the smart one?" 

"What is it?" 

"Silly-billy! It's a..." 

I smiled, the answer finally coming to me. 

Fuuko raised her eyebrow at him. "So do you know? I don't have all night. You've got five seconds before I walk out of here." 

"A chicken's other name... of course... it must be..." 

Fuuko's eyebrows furrowed suddenly. "Hurry up Tokiya. T-minus three seconds and counting." 

I smirked, confident with my answer. 

"It's a babysitter." 

***** 

AN: Eww... corny! Gomen for the joke... at that moment it was all I could think about... *sweatdrops* I understand if I will be pelted with tomatoes now... but please review first before bombarding me with them, hai? ^_^ The more reviews the better... *sneaky grin* Ja! 


End file.
